Village Roadshow Animation
Village Roadshow Animation Studios is a animation studio located in Australia. It might open sometimes. Their first film, Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie released in sometimes. It makes CGI, Live action/computer animated, stop-motion and trationally films Theatrical Films # Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie (first movie) # Uni-Kitty # Happy Feet 3 # Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 2 (First sequel) # Pokemon (First live-action/computer animated film) # Gate Town (First not based or spin-off) # Slappy Squirrel 3 # Uni-Kitty 2 (First sequel outside of Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie). # Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 3 # The CreepyPasta Movie (The movie is not creepy, not scary, but filled with humor, comedy and is kid friendly.) # Tiny Toon Adventures # The Magic Makers # Pokemon 2: The Adventure Continues # The Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Movie (First flash animated movie) # Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 4 # Uni-Kitty 3 # Tim Burton's Zombietroplis (first stop motion film) # The LEGO Movie 3 # Blythe and Pinkie Pie # How to Ride a Dino # The Tower of Epicness # Carmen Sandiego # Furby # Mindy and Buttons: The New Adventures # The Goodfeathers (first film to be distributed outside of Warner Bros. Pictures) # The CreepyPasta Movie 2 # Blythe Baxter # The Magic Makers 2 # Skylanders # Dr. Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket # Blythe Baxter 2 # The Penguins' Adventure # Donkey Kong Country # The Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Movie 2 # Ed, Edd n Eddy # Scribblenauts # Conker's Big Movie # Star Fairies # Pirates Are Coming! # The LEGO Movie: The Final Brick (Known as The LEGO Movie 4) # Maple Town # The Phantom Tollbooth (First remake film) # Attack of the Giant Vulture # Pokemon 3 # Pinkie's Christmas Movie # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Palm Town (Sequel to Maple Town) # Freakazoid! # Max's Bad Dream Adventure # Furby 2 # Youngmee: The Quest Begins # Skylanders 2 # Pound Puppies: The Movie (Not to be confused with Pound Puppies (CGI film)) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! # Blythe and Pinkie Pie 2 # Dr Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket 2 # ROBLOX (Not to be confused with Roblox The Movie) # Inanimate Insanity # The Magic Makers 3 # Super Mario Bros. (Not to be confused with other films based on Super Mario Bros.) # Mixels: The Movie (Not to be confused with Mixels (2019 film)) # Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 5 # The Falconers # The Falconers: Age of SuperMaxima (Sequel to The Falconers) # The Falconers 3 # Untitled fourth The Falconers film # Maple Town 3 TV Shows # Littlest Pet Shop (computer animated reboot) # Rainbow Brite (computer animated reboot) Possible Movies # Blythe Baxter 3 # Uni-Kitty 4 # Maple Town 4 # Pokemon 4 # Furby 3 # Dr Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket 3 # The CreepyPasta Movie 3 # Super Mario Bros. 2 Cancelled Movies TV Movies/Specials Movies *Skylanders and LPS: Lost in Downtown City *Gobots and Transformers: Fight of Freedom Specials Direct-to-Video Movies Planned Movies # Rainbow Brite: The Movie # The Legend of Zelda # Donkey Kong Country 4 # Another Tiny Toon Adventures # Untitled Littlest Pet Shop/Maple Town Crossover Movie # Untitled Skylanders/Mixels Crossover Movie # Untitled The Tower of Epicness Sequel Variants # Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie - The logo is in 2D like settings, along with Warner Bros. pictures, Warner Bros. Cinemation, Hasbro and Village Roadshow Pictures. # Unikitty - The logo along with Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group and Village Roadshow Pictures is in LEGO rainbow # Pokemon - The logos appear in Pokeballs # The Magic Makers - The logos that Magic Makers used the magic to shows logos. # Donkey Kong Country - The logos are in the barrels. # ROBLOX - The logos are made in ROBLOX bricks. Ratings #Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 1-5 (PG) #Uni-Kitty 1-3 (PG) #Happy Feet 3 (PG) #Pokemon 1-3 (PG) #Gate Town (PG) #Slappy Squirrel 3 (PG) #The CreepyPasta Movie 1-2 (PG) #Tiny Toon Adventures (PG) #The Magic Makers 1-3 (PG) #The Teenage Fairytale Dropouts Movie 1-2 (PG) #Tim Burton's Zombietroiplis (PG) #The LEGO Movie 3-4 (PG) #Blythe and Pinkie Pie 1-2 (PG) #How to Ride a Dino (G) #The Tower of Epicness (PG-13) #Carmen Sandiego (PG) #Furby 1-2 (PG) #Mindy and Buttons: The New Adventures (PG) #The Goodfeathers (PG) #Blythe Baxter 1-2 (PG) #Skylanders 1-2 (PG) #Dr. Seuss' There's a Wocket in My Pocket 1-2 #The Penguins' Adventure (G) #Donkey Kong Country 1-3 (PG) #Ed, Edd n Eddy #Scribblenauts (PG) #Conker's Big Movie (PG) #Star Fairies (PG) #Pirates Are Coming! (PG) #Maple Town 1-3 (G) #The Phantom Tollbooth (PG) #Attack of the Giant Vulture (PG) #Pinkie's Christmas Movie (PG) #Freakazoid! (PG) #Max's Bad Dream Adventure (G) #Youngmee: The Quest Begins #Pound Puppies: The Movie (PG) #ROBLOX (PG) #Inanimate Insanity #Super Mario Bros. (PG) #Mixels: The Movie (PG) #The Falconers (PG) Category:Animation Studios Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios